Gleeful Travels
by koolgirl1120
Summary: ND is splitting up for the summer, visiting different countries in pairs (or less) and it's romance galore! Paris for Samcedes, Niagra Falls for Finchel, New York for Klaine, Madrid for Brittana, Hawaii for Quick, China for Chang-Chang, Australia for Wemma, and everyone else! Follow each pair through the summer of their lives as they struggle to stay united. Hiatus! :(
1. All For One And One For All

**A.N. Hi! So this is a new multi-chapter story that I haven't written anew chapter for in forever. I thought I'd post it up here and hopefully get my creative juices flowing one I've reread it. It takes place on the last day of school and Kurt makes it into NYADA and Finn has not joined the army and is still together with Rachel. Disregard anything from Season 4 that has just started. I made up alot of this stuff (like Kurt getting a free trial of NYADA) and the time zones are going to be all messed up but I'm gonna do my best. This is a very complicated web of interconnected New Directions splitting off in singles or pairs around the world and having their own couple-y problems in each country and then all coming back together at the end of summer before everyone goes their separate ways. And yes, Will and Emma will be one of the featured couples (pretty much EVERY couple is featured in here). Sue and Coach Bieste will also make appearances as well as other characters from the show. This fic also has a LOT of music (especially in the first chapter, and I mean, come on, it's GLEE! of course there's going to be tons of music) so on my youtube account there is a playlist of songs that are written here and the letters like R: will tell you who is singing what part, if there are no letter like that, then only one person is singing throughout the entire song and it will have already been stated who. So here is the link to the playlist playlist?list=PLxy57cnt_o2q-TKN1rjeMX5c9J7llwJrp&feature=mh_lolz if you so wish to listen to it. Sorry about the really long AN by the way. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 1 ~ All For One And One For All

The bell signaling the end of the day rang throughout the halls of William McKinley High School. There was a beat of complete and utter silence. Then, there was an eruption of cheers and feet pounding down the hallways in their excitement for summer vacation. The happiness and relief of every student and teacher alike was almost palpable in the air. Not three minutes later, the school had been emptied of the majority of its students and teachers; everyone, except for their glee club: New Directions.

All sixteen members sat in the choir room of the school, just itching to follow their fellow classmates and kiss school good-bye. Most of them were seniors, and so this last day meant a lot to them, and they were happy to stay just a tad longer, but they were also eager to start their new lives and dreams. Most of them would be leaving the tiny Lima, Ohio for somewhere more preferable to their tastes.

Rachel, Kurt, and Finn (and eventually Blaine, who was a junior) were headed to the NYC to follow their dreams of becoming stars. Noah Puckerman was headed to L.A. to continue his pool cleaning business. Quinn was off to Connecticut to attend the famed Yale University. Jo had moved to Hawaii the other day. Brittany and Santana were staying behind another year because Brittany had failed and Santana would go to New York with her once she graduated. Mike was going to attend a professional dance school while his girlfriend Tina stayed behind to finish her final year of high school. Sam was going to remain in Ohio for his senior year as well. Mercedes had been offered a record deal as a back-up singer and was leaving to help record an album. Artie, Sugar and Rory were all juniors... they probably weren't going anywhere.

And so, there everyone sat, fidgeting in their chairs waiting for the choir director, Mr. Will Schuester, to show up and tell them why he had called an emergency meeting. Rachel and Kurt were especially antsy.

"When will Mr. Schue get here?" Rachel whined and tapped her foot impatiently on the tile floor. Finn put a comforting arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, but her foot wouldn't stop tapping and it was slowly driving everyone insane. "I bet this is some show choir awards ceremony just between the New Directions and that I am going to get M.V.P., best voice, most talented, highest range-"

"Excuse me, but I do believe my range is just as high as yours despite contrary belief." Kurt interjected. He had long become immune to the nuisance known as Rachel Berry, but at that moment he simply wanted to run from the school as fast as he could with Blaine in tow. Said person placed a hand on Kurt's knee reassuringly and he gave a heart-warming smile back.

"Though that may be true, let's not forget who won that Diva-Off back in sophomore year." Rachel blurted, then immediately regretted what she'd said. Her mouth seemed to think more than her brain did.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?"

Rachel was speechless, Kurt was her best friend. She didn't want to inadvertently hurt his feelings by bringing up a tiny competition between them from long ago. But it was true; she brought it up many times during conversations that weren't going the way she'd liked. She snapped her mouth shut so as not to say anything else offensive, but she knew that wouldn't last very long. Heck, everyone knew that.

"Rachel, I do believe Kurt threw that contest." Blaine stated confidently. Every singer (which is everyone) turned to face him. Blaine smiled and Kurt just stared at his boyfriend. Rachel's jaw hit the floor.

"Th-that's-! Look Blaine, I know you're trying to be the supportive boyfriend and all but to tell me I lost a competition that you weren't even there for-"

"No, I'll admit I wasn't there." Blaine interrupted calmly. "But Kurt has told me about it. That week, Kurt's dad had received a phone call insulting his son and Kurt didn't want his dad to have to go through more of that if he sang Defying Gravity in front of a bunch of people, so he threw the competition to prevent his dad from having some of the consequences of having a gay son. He can hit that high C perfectly." Blaine winked at Kurt while everyone was in awe, including Kurt himself.

"Well… b-but, I…" Rachel stumbled on her words. She hadn't known that. She made a mental note to ask Mr. Schue later which one of them would have won had he hit the note.

At that moment, Will entered with his fiancee, Ms. Emma Pilsbury, in tow. "Hello everybody." He greeted warmly, clapping his hands and then opening his arms in a way that meant he had big news. Subconsciously, everyone in the room leaned forward in their chairs just a little bit. "I just want to say, first and foremost that I will miss you all over the summer and the course of your lives. I hope you guys keep in touch. And, guess what? I got a Facebook account!"

The glee club members laughed at their teacher's excitement. "No offense Mr. Schue, but it took you long enough!" Puck cried and everyone burst into bubbly laughter.

"Thank you for that Puck. Now, on to business." Will started, but Quinn raised her hand and didn't wait to be called on before speaking.

"Mr. Schue, it's the last day of school. What business could we possible have?" There were murmurs of agreement coursing throughout the room.

"Well, this 'business' that I speak of is a trip for seventeen to Disney world!" No one moved, so Will plowed on, if a little deflated. "It's in the beginning of August and we'll all get to stay there for a whole week!"

Silence. Will was baffled, he thought the kids would be excited about this. Then Finn hesitantly spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Schue? Don't you think we're kinda… old for Disney World?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Everyone else nodded their heads, but Blaine, Brittany, and Rory all looked like Christmas had come early.

"No, it's a huge theme park for all ages. Even the elderly go there." Will pointed out, but the glee club members still looked skeptical.

"Did you think we were just going to drop our summer plans to hop on some kiddy rides with you before we go to college? As adults?" Santana asked from her seat between Brittany and Quinn.

"Well…" Now Will just looked kind of sad. Emma stepped up and grabbed his hand in hopes of saving his last hope of seeing the kids before they all went their separate ways. Of course, they had all been invited to their wedding, but still.

"Will just wants a last chance to spend with all of you before our wedding is all. He thinks of you all like you're his own kids and I couldn't possibly count the times he's said 'My kids need me.' or 'I'd do anything for my kids.' or 'I can't believe what my kids are going through.' "

There was silence again. Then Sam spoke up. "Not to be greedy or anything but, are you paying for all of us?" That got Will to smile.

"No, because this year the consolation prize for second place at Nationals was a trip to Disney World, but because Vocal Adrenaline didn't want it we get to use it." At this, everyone stirred in their seats. No one liked the snobs of Vocal Adrenaline, except maybe Kurt and Mercedes because of their relationship with Unique. Everyone wanted to take something Vocal Adrenaline could have had, it didn't matter that they didn't want it.

"Well, Blaine and I are headed to New York for all of July because I have been offered a tour of the NYADA campus and a free trial for a week." Kurt announced. He honestly didn't have to tell them about the campus tour, but he wanted to rub it Rachel's face just a little bit. "So we may or may not be able to make it." Rachel huffed quietly from the front row and crossed her arms, but Kurt's smirk was clear on his face – it was tiny, but there none the less.

"Don't worry about a thing, Kurt. Absolutely EVERYTHING has been taken care of. No matter where you guys are, a private jet will pick each of you up and bring you to Disney World on July 31st and we will meet in the hotel lobby on August 1st. All food, hotel rooms, and rides will be paid for. They'll even pay for renting a luxury double decker bus for us. However, we will have to drive ourselves but since pretty much everyone here can drive that shouldn't be a problem."

"Wow, the show choir council is going all out this year." Artie commented. "But if this is what second place is getting… what's first place getting?" No one could answer that. "I'm not complaining or anything, but that seems kind of like a rip off doesn't it?" Everyone nodded their heads at the boy in the wheelchair. He shrugged. "Oh well."  
And with that, everyone burst into excited chatter. Will let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and Emma put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.  
"I told you everyone would be excited." She said and he laughed then enveloped her in a hug.  
"Yes, yes you did."  
On the other side of the room, Puck and Quinn were conversing. "Quinn, you miss Jo. I have two tickets to Hawaii. What logic aren't you seeing?" Puck asked incredulously. He was already getting fed up with the girl and he was starting to wonder if he could last a whole month alone in Hawaii with her.  
"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not going to let you spend money on me because you think I miss someone who I will never see again and shouldn't see again if I ever want a clean break." She snapped. It was true; she missed Jo and his gentle touch and compliments and chivalry and cute inexperienced self. They hadn't even kissed yet and she had already fallen for him. The sexual tension between them was static, but his parents had forced him to move to Hawaii when they accidentally found out he was thinking about Quinn a little too inappropriately for their tastes. They were extremely religious and didn't want Jo doing anything against that or anything that he might regret. She gritted her teeth. She would not cry over a boy. She could stand on her own two feet for more than a year without the help of a man.  
"But Quinn," Puck protested, "I'm not paying for you! I just so happen to have two tickets to Hawaii." Quinn eyed him dubiously.  
"You sure you didn't pick them from some unsuspecting passerby's pocket?"  
"Aw, come on. You know I suck at that, I got caught every time." A corner of his mouth turned up as he tried to be playful. "Please?" He got on his knees and made a big theatrical appearance of begging and groveling for her to come. She couldn't help but laugh when he took her hand in his and kissed it, then begged again and again. She couldn't stop laughing enough to say yes which resulted in the entire glee club cheering for her to agree. Eventually, she nodded and the classroom was filled with applause and cheers.  
Once the noise died down, Mr. Schue clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, calm down! How about we have a final open mic 'night' to kick off the summer? Does anyone have anything they want to share?" Rachel's hand immediately shot up and she walked up to the front of the class without being called on, figuring she couldn't get in any trouble.  
"I'm going to sing A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson." She announced proudly and gestured for the band to start playing. They automatically knew what to play and began.

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Oh, like this  
Oh, yeah, I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.  
Oh, like this.

Rachel was so obviously singing it to Finn. It was a beautiful song and despite having to hear her sing another ballad, she was met with thundering applause. She curtsied and sat back down next to her boyfriend and they proceeded to make out. Almost everyone rolled their eyes at how many times they'd had to endure watching their P.D.A.  
"Alright, anyone else?" Blaine raised his hand and Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Alright, Blaine." Will stepped aside to allow Blaine the floor. He offered Kurt his hand and he took it, leading on to the front. They stared straight into each other's eyes but looked away to face the audience.  
"Um, Blaine? Not that I don't love performing, but what exactly are we doing?" Kurt inquired to know. Blaine just winked and signaled the band to start playing. Kurt's mouth turned into an "o" shape but he quickly recovered in time to sing the first line.

K: You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, do-o-own.  
Before you met me,  
I was alright but things were kinda heavy,  
You brought me to life, now every February; you'll be my Valentine, Valentine.

Blaine sang the next part, smirking and dancing around his boyfriend as Kurt simply bathed in the spotlight. He winked and Kurt simply sashayed to the left and Blaine followed, playfully chasing his around the room.

B: Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever!

They joined together on the chorus, their voices blending together in perfect harmony as they serenaded each other to their song. The one that Blaine sang to Kurt on the day they met at Dalton Academy.

K,B: You make me  
Feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

My heart stops, when you look at me.

Just one touch, now baby I believe this is real,

So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Kurt sang the next part and grinned devilishly as he smacked his own butt and watched with satisfaction as Blaine's eyes glazed over slightly.

K: I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Blaine grabbed both Kurt's hands to spin him around and face him so that they were chest to chest, nose to nose. He sang the following part while staring into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

B: Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Together as one they sang the last line and let the note linger.

K,B: Be your Teenage Dream tonight…

Everyone applauded, even Finn who looked everywhere but his step-brother having eye-sex with his boyfriend. Mercedes sent knowing winks at the two as they sat back down and Kurt blushed at his spontaneous innuendos. Blaine was absolutely beaming and more anxious than ever to leave the school.

Before anyone could say anything, Sugar stepped up and everyone groaned simultaneously. But she was followed by Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are the Trouble Tones, and we are totally bad-ass as well as extremely talented so we better get just as much applause as little miss nuisance over there if not more." Santana threatened. No one was going to stop clapping until she deemed it enough to top that of Rachel Berry. They began their song of choice.

Climb every mountain,  
Search high and low,  
Follow every highway,  
Every path you know.

Climb every mountain,  
Ford every stream,  
Follow every rainbow,  
'Till you find your dream.

A dream that will need  
All the love you can give,  
Every day of your life  
For as long as you live.

Climb every mountain,  
Ford every stream,  
Follow every rainbow,  
Till you find your dream

A dream that will need  
All the love you can give,  
Every day of your life,  
For as long as you live.

Climb every mountain,  
Ford every stream,  
Follow every rainbow,  
Till you find your dream.

Everyone alternated singing parts except for Sugar, who was looking a little put out at not having a solo but kept reminding herself that the next year she would be one of the only glee club members who were girls aside from Tina and maybe some new members. Everyone clapped thunderously and she and everyone else smiled as they bowed and took their seats; Santana and Brittany linked pinkies.  
"That was amazing girls! Any other performers?" Will asked. It seemed as if everyone wanted to perform something before they left. Quinn and Puck stood. Puck picked up the guitar and strung it over his shoulder. Finn went and sat at the drum set and Kurt took the piano. They began immediately and Quinn began singing.

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na, na na na, na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

Everyone was silent. No one dared clap should it be disrespectful. Eventually, after an awkward silence, Kurt initiated a snapping applause and everyone snapped. Quinn smiled sadly at them as the boys began to put away their instruments.  
"Quinn, you know you can tell us anything right?" Will asked hesitantly. He didn't want to push the girl into saying something she didn't want to say. She nodded.  
"I do."  
"Why are you so sad?" Brittany asked and everyone turned to look at her, though she didn't seem to notice.  
"I… I miss someone." She finally admitted. She began wringing her hands and became increasingly uncomfortable in front of the class.  
"Who?" Brittany wondered aloud. No one knew what to say to the Cheerio's bluntness.  
"I…" Quinn couldn't bring herself to say the boy's name, luckily Puck came to her rescue by walking up next to her and throwing an arm around her shoulders.  
"We decided to do this song because we miss Beth a lot and it was the first song that came up on Google." He lied smoothly. She shot him a grateful smile and the two sat down at their seats. She didn't know why she couldn't admit her feelings towards Jo to anyone else, but she was grateful that she didn't have to.  
"Anyone else?" Emma inquired after a little while of stunned silence. Eventually, Tina raised her hand. Emma nodded and the Asian girl walked up to the whiteboard and wrote in big red letters "SUMMER PARADISE". She turned and smiled as the music started up. She sung straight to Mike and had Artie even sing a few background parts as well as Sam and Rory.

My heart is sinking  
As I'm lifting up  
Above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

But someday  
I will find my way  
Back to where your name  
Is written in the sand

Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh

(Tell 'em)

My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through

And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you

(What'd you say)

Where real life can wait  
(It can wait)  
We're crashing like waves  
(Uh-huh)  
We're playing in the sand  
(Me and you)  
Holding your hand

Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Sing la-da-da-da-da  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh

Someday  
I will find my way  
Back to where your name  
Is written in the sand

Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go

Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I remember when we first kissed  
And how I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I never ever felt so high  
Singing La-da-da-da-da

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
(Summer paradise)  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat

By the end, Tina was crying. Mike walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her for a comforting hug. The group "aw"-ed at the super cute couple they weren't grossed out by. With his arm around her, the two made their way back into the audience position.  
Will stood up. "Well, that's just about everybody. I wi-"  
"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester, if I may, I would like to sing another song." Kurt interrupted. Rachel rolled her eyes but was curious as to what song he would sing. Blaine was surprised. He hadn't known that Kurt had been rehearsing a song to sing at glee.  
"Of course." Will relinquished the "stage" to Kurt who took it in stride. He even had a little speech planned out since he wasn't Valedictorian – that was Quinn's job.  
"I just want to say thank you for everyone for all that you've done for me - especially Blaine." He blew a soft kiss to his boyfriend who caught it and stuffed it in his pocket. Kurt smiled. "Through everything with Karofsky and my dad and everything I've ever regretted doing, you guys have been there for me. Maybe not from the start," at this almost everyone looked down guiltily, "but you guys have more than made up for that. This song is about embracing your past and living for the future." He cued the music and it started. A smile immediately crossed Blaine's face. Kurt was performing Lady Gaga. Blaine loved it when he performed songs by her. He couldn't wait to see what Kurt had in store for them all. He wasn't dressed in any outrageous outfits that day (at least, not by Kurt's standards) so that probably wasn't going to happen. Then Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing.

I'm gonna marry the night  
I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight

I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore

M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Throw on some leather and cruise  
Down the streets that I love  
In my fishnet gloves  
I'm a sinner

Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore

M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

Nothing's too cruel  
To take me from you  
New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose  
Love is the new denim or black  
Skeleton guns or wedding bells in the attic  
Get Ginger ready cos I'm coming up front  
Won't poke holes in the seat with my heels cos that's  
Where we make love

Come on and run  
Come on and run

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna burn a hole in the road  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore

M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
C'mon c'mon the night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night  
The night

Everyone's jaws were on the ground. Kurt had been fantastic. He had danced and swayed and used that deep voice he kept locked away and only came out when he sang Lady Gaga and when he rolled his "R"s Blaine couldn't keep his eyes from completely glazing over. The way Kurt moved...  
His thoughts were interrupted by immense applause and Kurt bowed several times. Blaine wished he'd gotten him a rose to toss to him at the end of the song – but alas he didn't. When Kurt rejoined him, he looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest and a big smile lit up his face so bright Blaine thought he was literally glowing. Blaine mirrored his smile and put an arm around him so he could lean in and kiss his cheek. Kurt blushed the tiniest bit but it was enough to send warmth into his heart and puncture a hole that would open whenever they shared affection.  
Will and Emma stood at the front of the room. "Is that everyone?" No one stepped forward, so he continued. "Alright then, let's do a song we all know… except maybe our newest members. On second thought, let's do… no we can't do that either. Umm… what's a song we can all sing?" he asked. Everyone thought for a moment.  
"Ooh! I know!" Rachel cried. "Everyone MUST know Good Morning Baltimore! We can change it a bit to make it Good-bye McKinley High!"  
"That's a great idea Rachel!" Emma exclaimed. Everyone murmured their agreements. "Is there anyone here who is opposed to this or doesn't know the words?"  
Slowly and shyly, Rory raised his hand. He spoke quickly and quietly in his Irish accent. "It's not that I don't think it's a good idea, 'cause I do, but… I don't know all the words. I only know a chorus and maybe a verse or two."  
"That's okay Rory." Sugar assured. She rubbed his back soothingly. "That's all you really need to know." Rachel nodded along happily.  
"I'll probably be singing most of the song anyway since it was my idea-"  
"No Rachel. Everyone is going to get an equal part of the song. That includes you." Will announced. Rachel huffed, but didn't say anything more on the matter.  
After discussing who was going to sing which part, everyone scattered around the school and began to sing their parts as music echoed over the loud speaker. Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes were on the auditorium dancing away and having the time of their lives.

M,K,R: Oh oh oh  
R: Woke up today, feeling the way I always do  
M,K,R: Oh oh oh  
K: Hungry for something that I can't eat, then I feel that beat!  
M: That rhythm of sound, starts calling me down.  
M,K,R: It's like a message from high above!  
Oh oh oh  
Pulling me out to the smiles and the streets that I love

Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike were on the football field pretending to play football without a ball. They began to sing the chorus.

F,P,S,M: Good-bye McKinley High!

"Hey that rhymes!" Finn randomly exclaimed during the song. The other guys laughed a bit, almost missing their cues.

P: Every night's like a fantasy.  
M: Every sound is like a symphony  
F,P,S,M: Good-by McKinley High!  
F: And some day when I take to the floor  
S: The world's gonna wake up and see  
F,P,S,M: McKinley High and me

Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Blaine were in the gym doing cartwheels and cheering exercises. The girls were all in their Cheerio uniforms and smiling brightly.

Br,S,Q,Bl: Oh oh oh  
Bl: Look at my hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today?  
Br,S,Q,Bl: Oh oh oh  
S: I got my hairspray and radio  
I'm ready to go!  
Br: The rats on the street  
All dance 'round my feet  
They seem to say "Brittany it's up to you!"  
Br,S,Q,Bl: So oh oh  
Q: Don't hold me back cause today all my dreams will come true

Artie and Tina were running and wheeling down the hallways belting their hearts out and singing and laughing, reminiscing to the old days when they were dating. They held no romantic feelings for each other anymore, but the memories were all good.

A,T: Good-bye McKinley High!  
T: There's the flasher who lives next door.

Both juniors pretended to cringe and cover their eyes.

A: There's the bum on the bar room stool

They waved to Sam who was walking by and he just glared playfully at them,

A,T: They wish me luck on my way to school.  
Good-bye McKinley High!  
A: And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
T: Baltimore and me

Sugar and Rory were ballroom dancing in one of the classrooms. Both of them were laughing and messing up and smiling and singing. Sugar didn't notice that Rory wore earplugs when she sang.

S: I know every step, I know every song  
R: I know there's a place where I belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
S: Someone invite me before I drop dead!

Sugar pretended to faint into Rory's arms and he caught her with a big smile on his face. You could see how much he loved her despite her snarky attitude and Asperger's syndrome.  
Next, all the couples (pretty much everyone except for Artie, Puck, and Quinn) made their way to the library and danced in sync together with the boys dipping the girls (and Blaine and Brittany since they were shorter). The librarian was going insane trying to get them to stop singing and calm down but they were pointedly ignoring her which made her stomp away, leaving a trail of ripped papers in her wake.

Everyone: So oh oh  
Guys: Give me a chance  
Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star  
Everyone: Oh oh oh  
Girls: Something inside of me makes me move  
When I hear that groove

Artie, Quinn, and Puck twirled their way into the cafeteria singing the next part.

A: My mom tells me no  
P: But my-

Quinn and Artie coughed over Puck's word.

P:-tells me "GO!"  
Q: It's like a drummer inside my heart.  
A,P,Q: Oh oh oh

All of a sudden, Rachel burst in to take the high note.

R: Don't make me wait one more moment for life to start!

All the seniors gathered in the courtyard to sing and dance. Their combined voices made their harmonies really, really loud. The only people who weren't there were Blaine, Sugar, Rory, Artie, Sam, and Tina, seeing as how they were only juniors.  
Seniors: I'll MISS YOU MCKINLEY HIGH!  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night's like a fantasy  
Every sound's a symphony

At this point, the seniors joined the juniors in the parking lot and even Will and Emma joined in with the singing.

Everyone: And I promise McKinley High,  
That someday when I take to the floor,  
The world's gonna wake up and see…  
Gonna wake up and see...  
W: Baltimore and me…  
E: Baltimore and me…  
Everyone: Baltimore and me!

As the last notes of the song played out into thin air, everyone hopped into their respective rides and drove off, leaving William McKinley High School behind them for at least two months in favor of what was in store for their future.


	2. Still together sorta

**A.N. Hey fellow Gleeks! Here is the second chapter of Gleeful Travels. They are all still in Lima, no one has left yet, there fore the title of this chapter. I try to add a bit of humor in all of my stories (even the angsty ones) so if I fail at it then... whoops :S Oh well, I tried XP Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

Chapter 2 ~ Still Together… Somewhat

"Hey 'Cedes, what do you say? One last sleepover to end all sleepovers?" Kurt asked into the phone while upside down on the couch. Carole was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Burt was still at the shop. Finn was in his room playing Call Of Duty on his Xbox and Kurt wanted to spend one last night with the girls before they all went their separate ways.

"You got it white boy." Kurt could practically hear her wink. "I was also thinking that we should invite all the girls this time. You know, so that no one's excluded and with Santana and Brittany there as well as Quinn and Rachel in the same room, this should be one interesting slumber party."

"I suppose… but if they damage ANYTHING they are paying for it with their own money." Kurt spoke into the phone threateningly. Her laugh was static-y from his end of the line.

"Alright. I'll call the cheerleaders if you handle Rachel and Sugar." Kurt groaned. How many divas were going to be at his house anyway?

"Fine, but you owe me." He hung up on her without so much as a good-bye but knew that she wouldn't take it seriously. She was probably sticking her tongue out at the phone right now. He rolled his eyes. They knew each other all too well.

He dialed Rachel's number and waited for her to pick up. She didn't, but one of her dads did. "Hello?" Kurt smiled. He had always liked her dads, they were kind of like role models to him seeing as they were the only gay adults he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, and with Finn and Rachel's wedding fast approaching, they would technically be his in-laws… right? He was Finn's step-brother, so his brother's in-laws were his in-laws… right? It was all quite confusing.

"Yes, hello Mr. Berry this is Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, Kurt! How are you?"

"Fantastic now that school's over. Yourself?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking. Would you like to speak to Rachel?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, I'll get her." There was a brief shuffling on the other end of the phone. Then Rachel's voice filled his ear.

"Finally come to ask for singing lessons?" She asked jokingly without so much as a greeting. Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Hi Rachel, I'm great thanks for asking!"

She laughed. "Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Mercedes and I are planning the sleepover to blow away all of the past sleepovers tonight at my house. Be there or be square."  
Rachel laughed again. "So what does that make me? A perfectly rounded circle?"

"Nope. A rectangle."

"Oh wow, that's so much better than a square." She said sarcastically.

"So I take it you're coming?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"You just want another excuse to see Finn don't you?"

She gasped dramatically. "I am appalled that you would think so low of me."

"It's true isn't it?" There was a pause and Kurt knew he was right. When wasn't he right?

"Maybe."

Kurt chuckled. "Just be here A.S.A.P."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Rachel." Kurt hung up and immediately dialed Sugar's house. The number of rings seemed to be endless and just as he was about to hang up, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kurt Hummel. May I please speak to Sugar Motta?"

"It's me silly!" She giggled into the phone. Kurt resisted the urge to block his ears from her incessant laughter so as to know if she spoke again.

"The girls and I are having a slumber party for all glee girls. Care to join us?"

"Nope." … that was it? Nope? 'The hell?

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"I have a date."

"With Rory I presume?"

"Well duh. Who else?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular.

"Nothing. Gotta go bye!" He quickly hung up and huffed. He threw the phone lightly onto the coffee table and stood upright. He rushed to his room to start organizing his things and threw on his pyjamas. He managed to get it clean enough before the doorbell rang. Knowing it was most likely Rachel and he wasn't "dressed" yet, he opened his bedroom door and yelled across the hall.

"Finn! Can you get the door!" He heard grumbling and – taking that as a yes – closed the door to his room to change into his blue silk PJs.  
At the front door, Rachel rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited to be let in to the Hudson-Hummel household. The door opened and there stood Finn whose mood brightened instantly at the sight of his fiancee.

"Hey Rach, what're you doing here?" He planted a kiss on her lips and invited her inside. She strolled in as if she owned the place just as Kurt entered the room.

"Kurt invited me over for a sleepover." Rachel explained. Finn tried very desperately to stop his eyes from bulging out of his sockets, but they did widen slightly and Rachel noticed. Finn gulped nervously as Rachel narrowed her eyes. He knew Kurt often had the girls over for slumber parties, but whenever that thought entered his mind he couldn't stop the images of the glee girls having a major pillow fight from flooding his brain. He struggled to push them away to remain loyal to Rachel.

"Here, let me take your coat." Kurt offered and he helped Rachel shrug off her jacket so he could hang it in the front hall closet. Finn cringed. He probably should have done that first. Whoops.

Kurt took Rachel's hand and led her to his room. As soon as they were out of sight, Finn tried to tip-toe down the hall after them but before he could take two steps Kurt's voice reverberated throughout the house.

"Don't even think about it Finn! This is a private conversation!" He could hear Rachel's laugh echo down the halls before the door to Kurt's room shut.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath. Kurt had read his mind. Why did gay guys get all the girls to giggle and feel flattered? It would be so much easier to be gay, then he could totally feel at ease with girls… but then he wouldn't get to date any of them. Finn was starting to over think things and he shook his head clear it. He returned to his room and resumed his video game.

Across the hall, Kurt and Rachel were already singing a Broadway solo turned duet to Kurt's IPod doc. They were singing Popular from Wicked.

_R: Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_  
_And let's face it, who isn't? Less fortunate than I?_  
_My tender heart tends to start to bleed…_  
_K: And when someone needs a make-over_  
_We simply have to take over_  
_R,K: We know, we know…_  
_Exactly, what you need…_

At that moment, Mercedes just waltzed in and was only slightly shocked to find Rachel and Kurt belting out to Wicked music. But then she realized what they were singing… and they were singing it directly to her. She rolled her eyes as they plopped her on the bed.

_K: And even your case,_  
_R: Though it's the toughest case we've yet to face,_  
_K,R : Don't worry, we're determined to succeed._  
_R: Follow my lead and_  
_K,R: You… will… be…_

Mercedes jumped in and beat them all to it.

_M: POP-ular! I'm gonna be popular._  
_You'll teach me the proper ploys when I talk to boys_  
_Little ways ways to flirt and flounce._  
_R,K: Ooh!_  
_M:You'll show me what shoes to wear, how to fix my hair_  
_And everything that really counts to be_  
_K: Popular! We'll help you be popular._  
_You`ll hang with the right cohorts_  
_R: And be good at sports._  
_Know everything you've got to know…_  
_K,R: So let's start, cause you've got an awfully long way to go._

Kurt and Rachel immediately set to work on Mercedes hair and nails. Rachel began to curl the girl's dark hair with a curling iron while Kurt danced around the nail polish rack he kept hidden from view. He pondered what colour to make Mercedes' nails.

_R: Don't be offended by my frank analysis_  
_K: Think of it as personality dialysis_  
_R: Now that I've decided to become a pal, a sister, and advisor_  
_K: There's nobody wiser_  
_K,R: Not when it comes to popular_  
_We know about popular_  
_K: And with an assist from me to be who you'll be_  
_R: Instead of dreary who you were_  
_K: Well are_  
_M: There's nothing can stop me from becoming popular!_

Kurt and Rachel fake glared at Mercedes as he set to work painting her nails gold, silver, and white.

_M: …lar!_  
_K,R,M: La, la, la, la_  
_M: You're gonna make me, pop-u-lar_  
_K: When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features_  
_I remind them on their own they have-to-think-of_  
_M: Celebrated heads of state or 'specially great communicators._  
_Did they have brains or knowledge?_  
_R: Don't make me laugh!_  
_They were POP-ular! Please._  
_It's all about popular._  
_K: It's not about aptitude_  
_R: It's the way your viewed_  
_M: So it's very shrewd to be…_  
_R: Very, very popular like me!_  
_M: And though I do protest,_  
_My disinterest._  
_K: We know clandestinely…_  
_K,R: You're gonna grin and bear it,_  
_Your new found popularity!_  
_R: Ah!_  
_R,K,M: La, la, la, la_  
_M: I'll be popular!_  
_K: Just not as popular… as…_

Rachel covered Kurt's mouth and sang the last high note much to his annoyance.

_R: ME!_

Kurt glared at the girl and she just shrugged. "It was my note from the beginning. You know you love me." She winked and Kurt rolled his eyes as he heard a knock and went to answer the door.

There stood Brittany and Santana in… dare he say it, normal clothes! It was one of those rare times where he saw the girls out of their cheer leading uniforms. He let them in and took their coats.

"This place looks a lot different than the last time I was here." Brittany commented, confused as she looked around his house.

"I've moved since then Britt." Kurt replied. The last time she had been at his house was when they had dated in sophomore year because he wanted to look straight for his dad. Santana eyes him suspiciously but said nothing. The two former cheerios linked pinkies as Kurt led them to his room where Rachel and Mercedes were in a very sarcastic and snarky argument about their popularity statuses. That all came to a halt when Santana reminded them that neither of them were popular because neither of them went to school anymore. It was eerily quiet and awkward for a few seconds. Just then the doorbell rang and Kurt was only happy to leave, but Finn beat him to it and answered the door for Quinn. Awkward. Kurt didn't know what to do, so he watched from around the corner.

"Hi." Quinn said, standing awkwardly on their porch.

"Hi." Finn repeated. They both stood there for several minutes and Kurt was just about to "burst" in when Quinn said something.

"May I come in?" Finn seemingly broke out of his trance and opened the door wider as he stepped aside.

"Uh, sure. I'll take your jacket." Finn then proceeded to take off Quinn's coat for her before she knew what was going on and she blushed red as a tomato when the jacket caught on her shirt and pulled the sleeve down from her shoulder to reveal her bra strap. Finn then proceeded to rip it off in his haste to get out of there and bolted for the coat closet, not to be seen for several minutes. That was probably the last time he tried to be like Kurt.

Said boy walked into the living room to find Quinn staring at the floor. Kurt pretended not to notice her ripped shirt and flustered face and slipped her arm through his like he and Blaine had done many times, except his role was reversed this time. She shot him a grateful smile and they made their way to Kurt's room. They were just about to open the door when Rachel threw it open. Both former cheerios (meaning Quinn and Kurt, not Brittany and Santana) were startled but Rachel ignored that and instead resisted the urge to glare at her fiancé's ex-girlfriend.

"What took you so long?" She asked with a certain edge to her voice. This was going to be an interesting sleepover indeed. Quinn didn't know what to say; luckily Kurt beat her to it anyway.

"Converse boots take a really long time to unlace. I'm pretty sure she ties some sort of complicated knot you can only learn as a girl scout." And just like that, the tension evaporated as Quinn was led into the room. She sat cross-legged next to Mercedes and Santana who were looking at one of Kurt's many Vogue magazines. They both looked up and offered friendly smiles which she returned. She looked around.

"Where's Brittany?"

Santana pointed to the bathroom. "Changing into her 'jammies'." She made air quotes around the word "jammies" and Quinn just barely managed to smother a laugh. "Is that it?"

"No, Tina said she would be late because she had a doctor's appointment." Kurt answered from his position on the bed applying a facial on Rachel. A chorus of "ah" s echoed throughout the room. Brittany then opened the door to reveal herself garbed up in her "jammies" which appeared to be a bikini with a see-through thin wind-breaker over top. The girls all thought how much she looked like a prostitute, but no one dared say a thing; not while Santana was around anyway. She'd rip their heads off, not that she was paying any attention at that specific moment in time. She was a little busy staring.

Brittany skipped over to Kurt and Rachel and flopped over onto the bed. "This is bed is so comfy." She buried herself in Kurt's comforter and he laughed.

"I'm glad you like it Britt. That thing costs a fortune so, rule number one : when the pizza gets here, everyone is eating on the floor." Everyone nodded.

"This feels like Lord Tubbington's bed only a lot more cramped and with no sky." Brittany mumbled into Kurt's pillow. Everyone looked to Santana. She mouthed "cloud" and everyone understood. Well, as best they could anyway.

Just then, Tina burst into the room panting. "Sorry I'm late! I got here as fast as I could." She said and plopped down onto her knees.

"Who let you in? I didn't hear the doorbell ring?" Kurt asked.

"Door was open. Don't worry, I closed it." Tina responded. Kurt mumbled something about criminals and Finn's head.

"Yay! Now that we're all here, let's start the gossip session." Rachel squealed. Everyone sat in a circle on the bedroom floor. "Okay Kurt, you first. Tell us all about your summer plans with Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Well, like I said earlier we're going to New York for all of July because of the free trial NYADA offered me." He started, "We're going to be staying in the dorms of the school for free and while I'm at 'school'," he made air quotes with fingers, "which is only about three hours long because, you know, trial. Anyway, while I'm there Blaine is going to work on his summer school courses so he can finish school a semester earlier and come to New York in January!" Most of the girls squealed and swooned. Mercedes in particular seemed really happy for Kurt. She placed her hand on his knee.

"That's so sweet of him!" She gushed.

"I know!" Kurt replied, "I'll come for Christmas and then he'll come back with me to New York and then come back to Lima for his graduation then be off again! It's going to be amazing!" He squealed along with the other girls. "And then of course there's Disney World with all of you guys which, though I'll never admit it to anyone else, I'm actually really psyched about! A whole week of just the New Directions in Florida? I mean come on, that has DRAMA written all over it. Why wouldn't I want to come?" The girls laughed. "Okay 'Cedes, your turn."

"Okay, well you know the annual school trip to Europe that got postponed this year because of… unknown reasons?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, it's over the course of July so we won't have to miss any school and it's in… drum roll please…" The girls and Kurt drummed their laps eagerly. "Paris!" More squeals erupted and there were some gasps.

"Will you guys shut it in there?!" Finn yelled from across the hall, clearly annoyed at having to listen to a bunch of squealing girls without being able to see any of them. Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically and made the crazy sign with his finger as the girls muffled their laughter.

"Don't act like you don't like hearing girls squealing practically at your door!" Kurt called back which earned more muffled laughter. There was no response from Finn so they pretended like it never happened.

"Anyway," Mercedes continued. "Guess who else is going on this trip?" Everyone gasped.

"Sam?" Tina guessed. Mercedes nodded and more squeals broke the air, but for Finn's sake and probably Burt and Carole's sanity they toned it done a little.

"I'm so excited! It's going to be amazing!"

"But how is Sam going to pay for it?" Kurt asked.

"He found a way. But I unfortunately won't have any more details for you 'til I'm actually there. Okay Brittany, spill!" Everyone turned to look at Brittany who had already fallen asleep on Kurt's bed, snoring lightly. Everyone turned to Santana who was next.

"Don't worry, Britt and I have the same plans so I can just tell you guys mine and then you'll have hers too, not that you guys really care so much as want to spread around your girly little gossip for the sake of your own childish sanities." She said while filing her nails. No one seemed too offended so she continued. "Britt won a raffle at her grandmother's retirement home for a trip for three to Madrid so we're going there for a few weeks. We have to leave in a couple of days."

"Who are you bringing with you?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged without stopping her nail file from filing.

"Dunno yet. I'll have to see who can withstand the wrath of Santana Lopez for three weeks." She growled and the girls laughed a bit. Kurt however felt sorry for whatever sucker ended up going with them. "Alright Q, your turn to share what your sex life will be like over the course of the summer. Not planning on having another Beth are you?" Everyone froze. No one knew what to do, luckily Quinn just laughed, but everyone heard how strained it sounded.

"No, though I don't think you can plan those. But as you all heard this afternoon Puck and I are going to Hawaii to visit Jo." She explained. Before she could elaborate, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Kurt called. Burt hesitantly walked inside carrying a pizza box. He tipped his baseball cap at them.

"Evening ladies." He said as he handed Kurt the pizza.

"I smell pizza!" Came Finn's voice. Kurt snickered and set the food in the middle of the circle.

"Thanks dad." He said and Burt was out the door to stop a famished Finn from crashing the party – literally - in his attempt to get pizza. The girls giggled as they all took a slice of the half-pepperoni half-cheese pizza. "Don't worry Rachel, I even ordered one slice of vegan extraordinaire pizza." Kurt reassured after seeing her skeptical look. She looked relieved then quickly bit into her one piece of pizza. "Now Quinn, you were saying about Jo?"

Quinn nearly choked on her pizza and grabbed a Sprite from the dresser behind her to gulp down food before speaking. "Uh, yeah, right." She cleared her throat awkwardly. Sometimes Kurt could be a saviour, other times she wanted to throttle him. "Well, he moved to Hawaii not too long ago and Puck said he had spare tickets to Hawaii so he invited me along. End of story."

"Spare tickets? Oh please, it's Puck we're talking about here. He probably swiped them from some really important businessman who desperately needed a vacation with his wife." Tina snorted.

"He's already been to juvie once Tina, I'll bet my ass he doesn't want to go back." Quinn said before taking another sip of her Sprite.

"I dunno Q, it's pretty hard for a snake to shed its skin. Especially a snake with skin as sexy as his. I should know." Santana quipped and sucked her 7-Up through a straw. For some odd reason that Quinn couldn't place, she found her stomach churning when her fellow former cheerio said that about Puck. She shoved the feeling aside.

"I'd bet that Puck stole those tickets because he knew Quinn really wanted to see Jo again. He would do anything to see the mother of his child happy." Mercedes offered.

"Hm, interesting proposal. Care to make it more interesting?" Kurt asked with a smirk. Quinn groaned.

"Can we not?" She pleaded.

"No way, I'm in!" Santana stated. Tina nodded.

"Me too."

"Alright, Santana bet that Puck stole those tickets because he's bad ass, correct?" Kurt asked Santana. She nodded and he continued. "Mercedes bet that he stole them because he wants to see Quinn happy. I bet that he stole them because he's whipped." Quinn's jaw dropped, but it was nothing compared to what Tina was about to say.

"I bet he stole them to get in her pants." Everyone turned to face her, shocked to say the least. "What? It's his way of saying 'I love you' by getting her something really nice before they have sex."

Quinn was flabbergasted. How could they all make bets on her love life while she was sitting right there? Wait, no it wasn't her love life, they weren't romantically involved or anything. Why should this bother her? She technically had nothing to do with the situation, so she could make bets too right?

"I bet that he bought them with his own money." Quinn blurted before she could stop herself.

"I agree with Quinn – for once." Rachel said. "Noah has changed since his time in juvie and if he really likes her than stealing two tickets for a plane ride to Hawaii is not going to impress her unless she believes he bought them which would give him a better chance of trust in a relationship. I bet he bought them because he loves her almost as much as Finn loves me." Everyone looked at Quinn at the mention of her ex, but she shrugged it off.

"Thank you Rachel… I think." She smiled at her and it was returned. "Let's all bet five bucks." Everyone agreed and tossed five dollars each into the middle of the circle. "Whoever wins the bet gets the lot. Deal?"

"Deal." Everyone said in sync and linked pinkies around the circle in a giant pinky swear.

"Tina, you're up." Kurt introduced.

"Well, Mike and I are going to China over the summer so we can finally introduce each other to our families. I mean yeah, our parents have met us already but they're not the only ones who matter. My cousins and grandparents are very anxious to meet Mike but I'm also really nervous to meet his Uncle because he said that he owns a tranquilizer gun and I know I'm getting paranoid but-"

"Tina!" Quinn interrupted. The girl was starting to hyperventilate. Quinn put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I'm sure they'll all love you." There were murmurs of agreement around the circle.

"I don't know."

"Come on Tina, do we have to prove it in song?" Rachel volunteered.

"NO!" Tina shouted and everyone burst into fits of giggles. Tina was going to be just fine.

"Alright Rachel, it's finally your turn. What are you doing over summer break?" Mercedes asked. Rachel sat up straighter as all eyes were turned on her and she basked in the attention.

"Well, Finn said he had some romantic surprises for me. He said he's going to take me somewhere really romantic and to bring a really fancy dress, preferably white." Kurt choked on his pizza but no one else seemed to have pieced it together. "He said we're going somewhere special but predictable and that I need my passport so we're obviously leaving the country and before you ask, yes I trust him enough to lead me out of the state without knowing where we're going." She finished. Kurt's eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates. He mumbled a quick "excuse me" and made a hasty exit towards Finn's room. Everyone looked around but no one seemed to know what just happened, so they shrugged and moved on to innocent topics like which movie they should watch.

Across the hall, Kurt slammed the door open causing the taller boy to jump. "You're eloping?" He whisper-screeched. Finn took out his headphones and paused the game.

"How did you find out?"

"Rachel tells me you're taking her out of the country and that she needs to wear a pretty dress preferably white. She also said it was really romantic and special but predictable. Predictable is right Finn! What the hell are you thinking? Do you know how many people want to support you two and actually come to your wedding? I wanted to help plan it! Rachel's dads wanted to walk her down the aisle! Puck was going to be your best man! And then you go off and do it without us? Without telling us? Why are you hiding from us! We're your friends Finn! We're here to support you no matter what." Kurt finished his little rant out of breath. Finn just looked sheepish.

"Kurt, you don't understand. You didn't see the look on the Mr. Berrys' faces that day when we almost got married. They were scared as hell and Burt and Carole just looked… sceptic?"

"Skeptical."

"Right, skeptical and right then I knew that they didn't approve of us getting married and I don't want them staring me down when I put that ring on her finger and she puts hers on mine and there's so much pressure and you guys are all telling me I need to wait but I don't want to wait! Rachel and me have been through so much and I just want to make sure she's mine, that people like Jesse or Puck can't steal her away and that no matter how many times we fight we'll still be married because nothing can change that."

"For goodness' sakes Finn you could've just told us that! I would've told Burt and Carole to back off and I'm sure Rachel would have done the same for her parents. It could have been a small wedding with just you guys and close family members; even that would have been better than running away from us! Do you know how that feels? That you don't trust us enough to tell us something like this?" Kurt was whispering now. "Glad to know what you think brothers should tell each other Finn." Tears were springing up to Kurt's eyes and he stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him in his dramatic exit, leaving a speechless Finn to open and close his mouth like a fish.


	3. Klaine1

**A.N. Hi guys! It feels like it's been forever but it's only been a week! So, here's the third chapter of Gleeful Travels and it follows Klaine first because Klaine is my favorite XP And then after this will be Finchel, and then Samcedes, Brittana, etc. At then end is just kind of filler because I felt like my chapter was too short, hope you don't mind! Also, if there's any confusion, it starts at six in the morning, and their flight is at noon. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, except the plot, but it's mostly cannon from season 3 so... yeah, i own nothing.**

Chapter 3 ~ Klaine

Kurt took another sip of his non-fat grande mocha as Blaine waited expectantly across the small table in the Lima Bean coffee shop. After a few seconds of silence it was clear that Kurt wasn't going to say anymore so Blaine prompted him a bit more.

"Did the girls see you when you went back to your room?"

"No. I managed to mask it well enough that no one asked and not long after, we started watching Harry Potter. Even though I didn't want anyone to find out, it just feels like I'm being ignored you know? It's complicated, like you want them to find out so that they'll give you support but you don't want them to find out because that would be wrong on Finn's part but if they don't notice on their own you can't help but think that they don't know you well enough to be called your friends and-"

Kurt was silenced by Blaine's lips on his and he relished the feeling. All too soon it was over. They were, after all, still in the homophobic town of Lima, Ohio. Blaine sat back down in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Right, now that you've shut up," Kurt playfully whacked his arm at that, which initiated a smile from both of them, "I can tell you that your friends care. They're all real and they love you and their protective of you. I know exactly how you feel because I've been there but you have to listen to me on this one." Blaine took Kurt's hands and held them over the table. "Not telling them is a good thing because this is Finn and Rachel's problem to fix, not yours and I'm sure they all noticed but no one said anything because they didn't want to ruin the happy sleepover. I bet you Mercedes is going to call any second now…"

As if on cue, Kurt's phone began to ring and the slow tune of 'Candles' played quietly from his device. He raised an eyebrow but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" A pause. "Yes dad I promise to be careful and all that, we had this conversation half an hour ago." Blaine chuckled. "Yes I am very aware of what time it is." He checked his watch anyway. "Alright, whatever helps you sleep at night." A pause. "Love you too. Bye dad." Kurt hung up and pocketed his phone. He then proceeded to grab his coffee and stand up. "Come on Blaine, dad wants us at the airport super early to catch our flight in case anything happens."

Blaine nodded in understanding and grabbed his medium drip and the two exited the café into the path of the sun's rays. They walked leisurely to Kurt's navigator and got in, immediately turning the air conditioning to max. Blaine wanted to open the windows but Kurt refused, claiming that it would absolutely ruin his hair. It was a long drive to the airport seeing as how it was in Westerville. Their flight wasn't for another six hours.

It was currently six in the morning and neither boy was tired. Kurt was an early riser to start with but Blaine liked to sleep in until noon; luckily he was on a coffee rush that day. He was going to plop back into dreamland the second he was secured in his seat on the airplane. Wanting to keep himself distracted, Blaine continued their earlier conversation much to Kurt's dislike. He frowned.

"I'm sure they'll talk to you. If I know Mercedes – who knows you almost better than I do – than she'll have noticed something. And Quinn and Tina are pretty observant as well. Rachel and Brittany are pretty oblivious and Santana… I don't know." At this, Kurt laughed a little bit.

"Alright, alright I believe you. Can we drop the subject now?"

"Fine. Where do you want to go first when we get to New York?"

"Ooh! Definitely the Broadway stage and we'll go to Tiffany's after that and then the Madison Square Garden and the statue of Liberty and I want to check out Barney's and-"

"Woah! Slow down! I said first."

"Yeah okay. Tiffany's."

"Alrighty then."

"… 'Alrighty then?' Really Blaine?"

"What?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just scoffed and continued to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him. Blaine plugged his IPod into the car and chose a song, then clicked play. Blackbird came through the speakers and both boys smiled. They had so many songs that reminded them of each other it was insane. Kurt began to sing along to the lyrics and Blaine closed his eyes, imagining the moment when he had said to himself, "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

Kurt was standing amongst the other Warblers in the choir room, clad all in black and with tears running down his face. He was immensely sad and was putting all his emotion into his singing and that's when Blaine realized that Kurt was the one. Kurt had found a way to channel his feelings into song and express himself in a way no one could copy or imitate because it was just so… Kurt. His morbid sadness and grief came out in sound waves from the counter tenor's marvelous voice and despite his sobbing state, the song he performed was intensely beautiful. Blaine had had an epiphany that day, the best one of his life.

When the song ended, Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful boy beside him. His brown hair was perfectly coiffed and his skin was pale as porcelain. His eyes were a blue-ish gray that changed from vibrant to dormant depending on his mood or the lighting of the room. His face was calm and focused and his complexion was smooth and perfect in Blaine's eyes. He was quite a bit taller than Blaine and often teased him about it but he knew that underneath all of the "bitch" faces and "bitch-please" faces, he had a heart of gold that leaked out in his actions or lack-there-of.

He also had an ostentatious fashion sense. That particular day, he was wearing dark-wash skinny jeans, a white V-neck shirt and a black sequined vest with silver rhinestone designs swirling around its fabric with golden chains dangling from the pockets. He also wore black and silver shoes so shiny you'd think they were polished with floor wax. He wore a scarf that was silver and white wrapped around his neck loosely. Propped up on his nose were big square sunglasses. He looked so stylish and airbrushed you'd think he just came out of a magazine like Entertainment Weekly or Vogue something.

God, how hard had he fallen for him? How much love could one boy have for another? Did being gay immediately make your love stronger? No, surviving all the homophobia and the insults and the attacks (whether verbal or physical) and then finding each other made their love that much stronger. It was because they could face all the bullies and the hurt together. Now they were twice as strong and had someone to fall back on. They had someone to comfort them and help them to get back on their feet. Kurt was obviously the stronger one of the two after everything he had been through, but Blaine was the physically stronger one with all his boxing practice.

Sure, he had an obnoxious older brother, un-accepting parents, he got beaten up at his old school, had to go through the verbal insults, the dumpster tosses, and all the homophobia, but Kurt had gone through something entirely different.

His mom had died when he was eight, his dad had always loved him but it was awkward because Kurt knew that Burt would have preferred a straight son and he tried so hard to act like one but it didn't work out in the end. Kurt had been sexually harassed by the bully who had threatened to kill him and made his life miserable, the people who were supposedly his friends didn't notice anything was out of the ordinary, he'd had a crush on a straight guy who soon became his step-brother and he had to get over it, he had been pining over Blaine for almost six months before the boy finally realized he reciprocated his feelings, and on top of all that, Kurt almost had his Broadway dreams crushed because NYADA accidentally sent him a rejection letter instead of an acceptance one. All in all, Kurt was the strongest and most courageous person Blaine had ever met. It was one of the many, many reasons he loved him.

After so much staring, Kurt finally spared him a glance and a smirk. Blaine flushed for staring for so long and quickly looked out the window. He tuned back into the music and smiled. It was another one of their songs. But this time, it was an actual recording of their voices.

_B: Here we go again_  
_I kinda wanna be more than friends_  
_So take it easy on me_  
_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_  
_K: Here we go again_  
_We sick like animals_  
_We play pretend_  
_You're just a cannibal_  
_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive._  
_No I won't sleep tonight._  
_B: Oh oh _  
_I want some more._  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh _  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Here we are again_  
_I feel the chemicals kicking in_  
_It's getting heavier_  
_And I wanna run and hide_  
_I wanna run and hide_  
_K:You do it every time_  
_You're killing me now!_

Oh God, when Kurt practically growled that line Blaine swore his pants got the slightest bit tighter. And the lyrics and his boyfriend's sexy voice… oh dear God he was going insane sitting in this car and not being able to kiss his boyfriend for fear of an accident. Blaine mentally cursed.

_B,K: I won't be denied by you_  
_The animal inside of you_  
_B: Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Oh oh _  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh _  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_B,K: Hush hush the world is quiet_  
_Hush hush we both can't fight it_  
_It's just us that made this mess_  
_Why can't you understand?_  
_Whoa I won't sleep tonight…_  
_B: Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bit of my heart tonight._  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh _  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting_  
_K: Here we go again_  
_Here we go again_  
_Here we go again_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_B: Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

Kurt and Blaine had begun to sing along to the recording of themselves and were now laughing at the memory of Kurt trying to be sexy with all those weird faces, when really he was sexy without even trying. His singing for example, was hot. Even Santana had to admit the boy had a voice that could make any guy or girl swoon.

"Do you have a playlist of just songs that mean things to us?" Kurt asked, his glasz eyes never leaving the road.

"Yup. I have Animal, Baby It's Cold Outside, Candles, Blackbird, Perfect, Not The Boy Next Door," Kurt raised his eyebrows at this, "Teenage Dream, I Have Nothing, and probably more."

"Are they all recordings?"

"No, some of them are the original. But I have both for the majority of them. I never get tired of hearing them because they remind me of you." He took Kurt's hand in his own and both boys smiled brightly.

"That's really sweet of you. You know, my ringtone when you call specifically is you singing Somewhere Only We Know."

"Oh! I have that on my playlist too! But aww, that's just as sweet as what I did." Blaine winked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Think the playlist will last us until we get to the airport?"

"Oh definitely. If not, I'll sing to you myself." At that, Kurt beamed and they drove the rest of the way in silence – well, listening to the music that played quietly through the speakers as they reminisced.

Once they reached the airport, they parked and walked around back to the trunk to get their luggage. Blaine had one suitcase while Kurt had three and a carry-on. Blaine offered to take one of Kurt's and at first he refused, but after almost falling flat on his face from the sheer weight of it he flushed and handed Blaine one of them so that they had two each. They walked into the hustle and bustle of the Westerville airport and searched for any signs that their flight was four hours early, even though it was highly unlikely.

After confirming that they had time to spare, they claimed a bench smack dab in the middle of all the chaos and waited. At first, they were content with people watching. Occasionally, one would laugh at something they saw a person do or shake their heads in a "tsk-tsk" manner, but that entertainment didn't last them very long, and eventually Kurt had to start a conversation before the noise gave him a headache.

"You know, I could totally picture having a flash mob here." He blurted, desperate for any topic of discussion and just went with the flow. "I mean, the Warblers and the New Directions could join together and sing a happy song and have our best dancers, namely Mike and Brittany, choreograph it and it would be really cool. I could totally see the workers trying to kick us out but us being too busy dancing and singing to notice. I can imagine Finn accidentally whacking innocent passerby with his dancing skills and Rachel staying as far away from him possible so as not to break her nose again." Kurt laughed and Blaine hated that he had to strain his ears to hear it over all the chatter and clatter of wheels on the linoleum floor.

"I could see the Warblers doing that. Not so much the dancing but definitely the impromptu performances and singing."

"We totally should have done that. Oh well," Kurt shrugged. "at least we got to leave the school with a bang. Singing to Hairspray was one of Rachel's better ideas, I must say."

"What other disastrous ideas has she had?" And so they went on to discuss the faults of one Rachel Berry and the conversation went from glee club member to glee club member and by the time the only ones they hadn't yet discussed were each other, the clock struck nine. Both boys groaned simultaneously.

"This is going to take forever." Kurt whined, throwing his head back. Blaine huffed in agreement.

"Maybe we should do a flash mob… you know, just us?" Blaine had an eager look in his eyes and Kurt knew he was screwed. Damn puppy dog eyes… Kurt cursed as Blaine took his hand without waiting for an affirmative and leading him a few feet away from the bench so that they could still keep an eye on their luggage.

"I don't suppose you brought your guitar with you?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Blaine rolled his eyes and took out his guitar, seemingly from out of thin air. "How did you-?" he put a finger to Kurt's lips and shushed him.

"Magic." He winked and Kurt fought really hard to roll his eyes. He did have a tendency to do that too much and was trying to cut back – just a little bit. Blaine began to strum and tune the guitar, catching the attention of a few people who passed and before long Blaine started to play and signaled for Kurt to start singing; and he did. It seemed that he started singing before he even knew what song it was, but it was painfully obvious as his boyfriend seemed to be obsessed about their songs lately.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night_

There were several people who had stopped what they were doing to watch, and Kurt bowed to the applause he was given. No money was thrown or given, no whistles or shouts, only claps and smiles. He grinned and sat back down on the bench, grabbing his carry-on and checking his reflection on his compact mirror as Blaine continued to strum and take the spotlight. They spent the next hour like that, alternating between solos and duets while waiting for their plane to finally arrive.

At precisely ten o'clock, Kurt and Blaine were tired and bored and hungry. Blaine left to get food while Kurt watched the suitcases. Sighing, he resigned himself to people watching again. A certain mother caught his eye and he found himself transfixed to her presence. He knew why, she reminded him of Quinn. The girl couldn't be that much older than Kurt, twenty at the oldest and she was dealing with a screaming toddler, screeching that this wasn't his home and that he wanted to go back to Louisiana. She was on her cell phone trying frantically to cancel something while desperately attempting to quiet down her child who held a remarkable resemblance to her.

The boy could be no older than four and he had blonde hair that covered his eyes that were too far away from Kurt to see what colour they were. He wore blue and red shorts and a T-shirt and black sneakers and he was carrying around a tiny Franklin suitcase of his own while his mother dragged behind her a bright neon pink luggage that looked extremely heavy. She had long tumbling waves of beach blonde hair and a slim figure despite having been pregnant and she looked to be about five foot seven. She looked exasperated and there were bags under her eyes so dark that Kurt could see them from where he was, even with dozens of people who were in his view, he managed to follow her head until it was out of sight and he sighed. He had been tempted to help her, but if he left the bench then his luggage would be left unattended and he didn't want to risk it. He could have also gotten lost and that would not have been good.

At that moment, Blaine returned with coffee breakfast sandwiches. The two munched in silence as Kurt's guilt slowly gnawed away at his insides, but in time slowly began to fade twice as slowly as it had come. He held back a groan and continued to eat the bland and flavourless food from an airport.

At ten thirty, they were excruciatingly bored; so much so that they were contemplating making out right there on the bench to pass the time. The idea was so tempting, so inviting, something they both wanted, yet they held back. There were too many homophobes around to try something so risqué. They were both tingling inside so they settled for holding hands behind Kurt's carry-on placed strategically between them. Eventually the want became harder and harder to ignore and they slowly became closer and closer. The movements were subconscious, unintentional.

It started out with scooting the tiniest bit closer to each other, then after a while they entwined their entire arms (Kurt's right and Blaine's left) together to make what looked like two snakes wrapped up in each other. Eventually, Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder from exhaustion and Blaine brushed a strand of hair from his face. Several seconds later their desires were growing stronger and Kurt threw his legs over top of Blaine's so that he was sitting sideways with his legs in Blaine's lap, having already moved his carry-on. In an effort to distract himself from the fireworks that were spreading throughout his body, originating from where Blaine touched his body and moving upward, Kurt took out his phone and began to play Temple Run.

Unfortunately, the game could not hide the passion that threatened to bubble over and burst from his lips the second it would come in contact with Blaine's, but he struggled to reason with it and lightly push it back, but it fought with such force that Kurt actually had to grit his teeth and almost physically shove the thoughts of sticking his tongue down Blaine's throat far away from the front of his mind, really far away.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, bringing a hand to Kurt's cheek and taking in pleasure in the way he leaned into the touch and the fireworks exploded when heat began to emanate from his face and sent Blaine's pulse racing. He'd noticed how his boyfriend's jaw had clenched and wanted to know what was bothering him. The most effective way to calm him was usually to touch him in any way he could, but because he was already practically sitting in his lap he went for the hand to cheek brush.

Kurt nodded and unclenched his jaw, visibly relaxing into Blaine's touch. "Yeah, just trying not to ravish you here and now." He whispered and Blaine's hand froze, as did the rest of him. Did Kurt actually just say that? Immediately, Kurt flushed a deep crimson and started to untangle himself with Blaine, muttering apologies when Blaine took both cheeks with his hands and brought his lips to his own and kissed him. The electricity shot through the both of them like wildfire and they were already aching for more. Their mouths burned in the most positive way possible and their lips moved together in harmony, as if singing the words to the same song at the same time while attached to one another. The passion level was quickly rising and soon Kurt's tongue danced against Blaine's lips and his mouth parted on instinct, allowing the tingling feeling of making out with the one he loved to return and he immediately touched his tongue to Kurt's in a way that made both boys shiver.

They were one hundred percent oblivious to everything around them, the whole world was their significant other half and everything else paled in comparison. Their thoughts had cleared completely except for the occasional "I love you" which was sometimes voiced in hushed and broken whispers. Time seemed to fly by as they made out, uninterrupted in a public place. They didn't dare go farther than making out, not wanting to push their boundaries but wanting so badly to rip off each other's clothes. They were so tempted, so passionate and in love – but they had to have some self-control. The temptation was rising and the tongues were being shoved farther and farther inside and eventually they broke apart for air, panting from lack of breath and blood pulsing faster than it should be. Both of their hearts were racing and they stared into each other's eyes for seemingly and eternity. Smoldering hazel bored into sparkly and seductive glasz green/blue.

The clock struck eleven and they both blinked in sync, slowly breaking away as their breathing returned to normal, but before they could completely separate, the insults they had been waiting for were finally audible.

"They can't do this in a public place! It is disgusting! Do they realize we have to watch them? Do they even know where they are?" A shrill voice said. Kurt frowned but Blaine simply placed over top of Kurt's and gave a not so reassuring smile. It was as if the volume on the noise had been set to mute while they were kissing, but once they had stopped the volume was on max and Kurt just knew he was going to get much worse than a headache.

"Ignore them." Blaine whispered in his ear. A shiver involuntarily sent itself down his spine and all he wanted was to bring Blaine's lips back onto his own to (as Puck would put it) "suck face", but he somehow resisted, knowing they would really be pushing their limits if they did it again. They were extremely lucky that nothing-

SPLASH! Kurt and Blaine bolted upright, soaked from head to toe in what smelled like Coke and Pepsi mixed together. Both boys shivered from the cold of the drink and closed their eyes, their fists clenched.

"Go." Kurt managed to say without his seething rage sneaking out into his tone at Blaine. "I have an emergency clean up kit I can use on the spot. You don't. Go to the washroom and clean up." After staring at his boyfriend hesitantly, Blaine nodded and he was gone. Kurt sighed and sat back down, opening his carry-on fully to reveal a slushy-removing kit that wasn't limited to just slushes. He began dabbing at his designer clothes and now messed up hair while humming to himself over the hatred of words and being thrown at him. He was almost finished when someone yelled in his face, too close for comfort.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The man shouted angrily in Kurt's face. Kurt barely batted an eyelid, but inside he was fuming. "Don't just ignore me when I'm talking to you homo! Would you mind keeping that disgusting PDA to yourselves? We are forced to watch-!"

"No, you are not forced to watch." Kurt interrupted, standing up revealing himself to be taller than the man who had to take a step back so that Kurt wouldn't be chest to chest with him. "Feel free to look away at any time you want." He said through gritted teeth, barely managing to control his anger.

"W-Well…" the man stuttered, he was obviously inexperienced at bullying, that much was obvious because Kurt knew the bullies at his old school would have shoved him or come up with a retort that made no sense but a retort none the less. This guy had never seen homosexuality before.

"Look, just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone. If it makes you feel better, we won't make out until we're out of the state. That sound better?"  
Wordlessly, the man nodded and walked away. Satisfied, Kurt sat down and began to apply the finishing touches to his clean-up when Blaine arrived, looking spic and span as usual. He smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You did a good job at cleaning up, it's like it never happened."

"What never happened?"

"Huh? But you- oh. Ha ha ha." Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt giggled. "So any who, if we're bored now what are we going to do on the plane?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm playing Temple Run or watching the movie or sleeping." Kurt responded while checking his reflection one last time. After that, time seemed to pass fairly quickly. Both boys conversed frequently and played games to pass the time. Before they knew it they had passed security and boarded the plane. They sat next to each other with Blaine at the window seat and bouncing up and down excitedly.  
Kurt smiled as he watched his boyfriend stare wide eyed out the glass as the plane began to take off. His boyfriend was over-excitable, like a puppy. He even had the puppy dog look mastered to an art. He sometimes had mood swings that left Kurt confused and he was obsessed with smearing his black curly hair in unnecessary gel that had it slicked back so tight and shiny you'd think he was wearing a helmet. His hazel eyes displayed his emotions so clearly he was like an open book, one gaze and you got the gist of what he was feeling. He was fairly short, around five foot six, and he always wore bow ties and outrageously neon coloured sunglasses.

Kurt sighed. He loved Blaine, oh so much. Although his advice sucked, he meant well and would totally help anybody who needed it whenever they needed it. After just meeting Kurt he had already given him his phone number; not for romantic reasons, but in case he ever needed to talk to someone about his bullying issues. He had a mentor side with which he would baby the subject of his mentoring until they got frustrated and exploded in his face, and he had a vulnerable side which he hardly let anyone see. Only Kurt had ever seen him cry and that was such a rare occurrence that Kurt hardly counted it as part of his personality, as something completely normal.

Kurt had fallen head over heels for that boy long ago, and now they had a whole awesome summer ahead of them, just waiting to be filled with awesome experiences and romantic pathways to their undying love.


	4. Finchel1

**A.N. Hey all! Here's a finchel chapter for you :D Has anyone figured out where Finn's taking Rachel yet? Don't worry, all will be revealed in this chapter :) Next up? Samcedes! Which... is still in the works S: I've written about four more sentences for it then when i actually started publishing this story... wish me luck in getting the next chapter finished! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing**

Chapter 4 ~ Finchel

Rachel sat in the passenger seat of Finn's truck clutching her red purse to her chest excitedly. The smile on her face was so wide it rivaled the length of Lake Michigan. Finn was in the driver's seat and smiling, he was very proud of himself for being able to keep the surprise from his girlfriend for this long. They had been driving for about four hours and Rachel had been complaining and complaining and complaining… But he was too excited himself about where they were going to care, or listen for that matter. She was talking animatedly with wild hand gestures that almost hit him in the face several times but he ignored them and tuned her out as he kept his eyes on the road. They had been driving all day and finally, they reached the border and Rachel stopped mid-spiel.

"We're going to Canada?" She squeaked. She started bouncing up and down in her seat and smiling broadly. "Oh my gosh! Which city? Which province? Are we going to P.E.I? Or maybe Vancouver, or Edmonton, or-!"

"Woah, slow down!" Finn interrupted, laughing. "I'll tell you one thing because keeping this a secret is killing me right now. Here's the hint." Rachel leaned toward him anxiously and clutched her purse even tighter. "It's in Ontario."  
Rachel didn't know how to react. She racked her brain for cities in Ontario she was familiar with but only came up with Ottawa and Toronto. Was that it? Was he taking her to the capital of their neighbor country? Was that his big romantic surprise? Wait… it was July first, which meant it was Canada day! That must be it, he took her all the way to the capitol of Canada to watch the amazing fireworks display at night with a romantic picnic on a beach!

Finn stared in wonder as he watched all the different emotions cross her face, from confusion, to worry, to disappointment, to shock, to excitement. After a lengthy process of passing the border, Rachel squirmed in her seat, knowing they were close.

"How much longer?"

"There's still quite a bit of driving to do. We're just over halfway there."

Rachel's smile wavered and she struggled to bring up a map of Canada in her mind. Where was Ottawa again? She struggled to find it on the imaginary map and soon gave up, figuring it was probably quite far North. The rest of the car ride was silent which Finn was grateful for and Rachel then immediately began to text Kurt.

Hey, I'm in Canada! What are you up to? –Rachel

Hi :) I'm on an airplane to NYC. Where in Canada are you? –Kurt

Ontario apparently-Rachel

Hmm… interesting-Kurt

What's that supposed to mean?-Rachel

Nothing. Just trying to figure out where he's taking you-Kurt

That makes 2 of us.-Rachel

He said it was predictable, but I can't for the life of me figure it out.-Kurt

Me neither. Maybe he's more complex than he led us to believe.-Rachel

I just snorted so loud I almost woke Blaine. Don't make me laugh :D – Kurt

LOL has he been asleep since you took off? –Rachel

Just about. His head's on my shoulder and he is just so cute! 3 –Kurt

I'll take your word for it. You should get some sleep too. –Rachel

Can't, too involved in the movie.-Kurt

Which?-Rachel

Rent ;) – Kurt

OMG NO WAY! I AM SO INSANELY JEALOUS! –Rachel

Stop making me laugh! I'm gonna wake Blaine. –Kurt

Sorry :) But seriously, I wish I could watch with you.-Rachel

If you call I can put you on speaker phone and then you can listen if you want to. But don't talk because you'll disturb the other passengers-Kurt

That sounds cool! An audio minus the visual. I'll just imagine you and I playing the leads with the other New Directions members backing us up. Should be interesting. ;) –Rachel

Hmm… maybe I'll do that too. Okay, I'll call you so that my ring tone doesn't wake Blaine. –Kurt

Kay-Rachel

Kurt then called Rachel and they exchanged greetings before listening to the movie. Rachel then put herself on speakerphone so that Finn could enjoy as well and they listened to the movie play before them in really bad sound quality, but it was enough to understand what the characters were saying. Eventually, Rachel dozed off and Finn sighed in relief. No matter how accustomed to her ranting he had become, the silence was still nice. On the other end of the line, Kurt heard the sigh.

"Rachel's asleep?" He asked, his voice crackly over the phone. Finn nodded but then realized that was pointless and spoke.

"Yeah, finally."

"I don't know how you stand her."

"I don't know how Blaine stands you."

"Hey!"

Finn laughed and he heard something being moved, then Blaine's groggy voice filled the line. He must have just woken up.  
"What's going on?"

Kurt answered. "Sorry hon, should have stopped the speakerphone once I realized Rachel was asleep. We're on the phone with Finn and his snoring girlfriend."

"Oh." Blaine mumbled. He yawned and there was more static on the phone. "Hey Finn. How's it going?"

"Okay. We're almost there. What about you guys?"

"It's about another half hour." Kurt pointed out.

"What?!" Blaine and Finn exclaimed at the same time. Finn could practically see his step-brother shrug nonchalantly.

"You were asleep and so cute that I didn't want to wake you."

"Uh guys? Still on the phone here."

"We know." Blaine purred. Finn froze and Kurt laughed. He heard a muffled thump from the other end of the line and his blood went cold.

"Blaine, stop freaking out my brother." Kurt said between giggles. Finn had never heard Kurt giggle before and he blurted something out before he could stop himself.

"Guys, no having sex on a public plane." Silence.

"Finn, you just told the whole plane that you think we're having sex." Blaine said after a while. Finn had a quizzical look on his face that no one could see.

"You're still on speakerphone Finn…" Kurt muttered and Finn immediately cringed from head to toe. Beside him, Rachel burst into raucous laughter which made everyone cringe.

"Oh great, we woke her up." Kurt grumbled and Blaine muttered a quick good-bye before hanging up, leaving Finn to listen to Rachel laughing her head off.

"Geez Rach, it wasn't that funny." Finn finally said and Rachel wiped a tear from her eye as she responded.

"It so was!" But she finally calmed down enough to look out the window and squealed as she spotted the water falling from great heights of cliffs and splashing to the ground below. "Oh my God NIAGRA FALLS!" She squealed and rolled down the window to stick her head out and breathe in the misty air and get a clearer view of the famous water falls. "It's beautiful!" She breathed and Finn beamed. He was so very glad he'd managed to keep the secret this long, it was so worth it to see the smile on his fiancée's face.

"I'm glad you like it because we're getting married right over… there." Finn pointed to a hotel with a magnificent view of the water falls and Rachel squealed in delight yet again. She threw her arms around Finn and kissed his face repeatedly while he tried to concentrate on driving.  
"Uh Rachel, I kinda don't wanna kill another mail man."

"Oh!" Rachel leaped back to her seat and blushed scarlet. "Right, sorry. Don't wanna get in a big accident right before our wedding!"

"Did you bring the dress?"

"Mm hm." She nodded.

"Good, because I have reservations at sunset next week."

Rachel tried to hide her excitement, she really did, but her acting skills failed her and (even though that worries her to her very core) would not let even that get her down. "I can't believe you did this! We didn't even buy bridesmaids dresses! Or coordinate Puck and Kurt's outfits because you couldn't choose between them for your best man! And my dads-

"Rachel!"

"… yes Finn?"

"I… you see, we're… no one knows about this marriage but us."

Rachel's jaw hit the floor with an almost audible thump. "Are you serious?" She asked only slightly sarcastically. Finn hesitated and bit his lip, then nodded and Rachel's good mood had vanished as quickly as it had come. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" She all but screamed at him and he winced. He was in for a long drive. "WE'RE ELOPING?!"

Finn sighed, boy was he in for a speech.

GLEE!

About twenty minutes of incessant yelling and scolding later, Finn was dragging his and Rachel's suitcases up the stairs to their hotel room as the elevator was broken. Rachel was giving him the silent treatment and he was immensely grateful for the miracle. He didn't know that such a romantic surprise could backfire on him so easily. To be fair, Kurt had warned him before-hand… still, he thought his plan was pretty clever. He struggled to unlock the door while holding the luggage but he only managed to drop the key card. Rachel sighed and picked it up, giving Finn a nice view of her behind and his mind immediately went berserk. What? He was a teenage boy for crying out loud; a teenage boy with hormones.  
When they stepped inside, Finn threw their stuff on the floor with a sigh of relief before swooping up his fiancee into his arms and planting his lips on hers, immediately swiping his tongue across her mouth. She reciprocated immediately, as she was always vulnerable to his displays of affection. Over the course of their on and off relationship, Finn had learned a few important things. 1. Kissing and sex fixed almost everything. 2. Retaliation is NOT key. 3. Smiling and nodding always works when she's on a rant, and if she asks you a question, answer positively (ex: yes, of course, duh, you're right).

Not long after their little make-out session, Rachel pulled away and Finn whimpered. Rachel laughed and reached up to pat his head adoringly. "I forgive you, but if you want make-up sex then you're going to have to put away those suitcases." Finn perked up immediately and he practically bolted for luggage he had so carelessly dropped moments before. Rachel laughed as he hauled them to their master bedroom and didn't even have time to take anything in before he and Rachel were swapping spit again, tongues dancing in each other's mouths as they collapsed on the bed together.


	5. Samcedes1

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry it's on a Sunday, but when I say "next weekend" i mean that it could be anywhere between Friday and Sunday of the next week. Hey look! It's still Sunday! So yeah, here's Samcedes' plane ride and landing in Paris. Enjoy :D Also, this is the first time I've ever written Mercedes and Coach Bieste and I'm not very good at Coach Sylvester and I don't have that much insight on Sam, Azimio, or Jacob... or Becky, for that matter. So yeah, these aren't my strongest characters :S but that's part of the reason I started this story, to get practice at writing them all :) Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, Angry Birds, or anything else familiar. I also made up the name of the hotel (a pretty lame one if you ask me, the name! Not the hotel Q.Q) and I apologize if there actually IS a hotel with that name, I meant no harm and please don't sue me! Enjoy the story :D**

Chapter 5 ~ Samcedes

"Okay, everyone! Stay with your buddy while we take attendance!" Coach Shannon Bieste shouted as she waved a clipboard in the air among the ever growing crowd of students standing just outside the airport. Sam and Mercedes grinned at each other, thinking the buddy system was completely unnecessary and child-like, but they weren't complaining. Their hands were linked and they stood exceptionally close to each other, waiting for their names to be called.

"Sam Evans!"

"Here!" He called, raising his hand to be spotted among the others. Shannon nodded at him and kept going off the checklist.

"Jacob Ben Israel!" The ginger boy with glasses hopped up and down, waving his arms frantically. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I'm here coach!"

"Good for you. Azimio Adams."

"Here." He sneered and Sam resisted sending him a glare.

"Becky Jackson!"

"Here Coach!" She announced.

"Mercedes Jones!"

"Present!" She called, placing a hand to the side of her mouth. Shannon smiled in her direction and continued with the attendance list. Sam and Mercedes waited patiently for her to finish and before they knew it, they were on an airplane to Paris, France. Because she couldn't help it, Mercedes let out a squeal.

"I can't believe we're going to Paris! The city of Lights!" She sighed dramatically, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. Sam leaned in close and whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"The city of Love." She giggled and intertwined her fingers with his (again) and looked into his eyes. "I know we haven't been dating all that long, only a few months, but I just wanna say that I think-"

"Are you guys hungry for breakfast?" Asked a stewardess dressed in a dark blue uniform. She smiled at them innocently and it was obvious she had not meant to interrupt their conversation. Deflated, Sam turned to her.

"Sure. Thanks."

"My pleasure." She curtsied and walked away. Sam turned his attention back to Mercedes who was eyeing him sceptically.

"What?"

"She was totally checking you out." She said with a hint of loathing for the girl who had to be at least twenty. She gripped his hand tighter and subconsciously scooted closer to him.

"Really?" This news took him off guard and he cocked his head in the adorable way that he knew his girlfriend loved.

"How did you not notice?"

"Because I only have eyes for you."

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna barf!" shouted a boy who looked about ten who sat behind them. The couple sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

"If you do, would you mind barfing on that couple over there?" Mercedes pointed to a married couple a few rows ahead that were kissing passionately. The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I saw nothing!" He shouted and began to sing to himself way out of tune. Sam and Mercedes laughed and turned back to each other.

"So, what are you most excited about?" Sam asked curiously. He wanted to surprise her with something extremely romantic, and nothing said romantic like Paris.

"The Eiffel tower at night." Mercedes responded immediately. "Especially under the full moon, which is happening in eight days." Her smile was exceedingly wide and very contagious as Sam began to feel the corners of his lips twitch upwards. Perfect. He thought. "What about you?"

"Oh, definitely the food."

"Ooh! Good point! Fresh croissants should be delicious in the morning!"

"Yeah, and I want to see if I can keep down the escargot."

"You know those are snails right?"

"Uh huh." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

"You can be so gross."

"But you love me anyway!" Both of them froze. They had yet to say "I love you" to each other and the moment had turned very awkward very fast. Luckily, they were saved yet again by the flight attendant and her blinding grin.

"Here you are." She set down their omelets and walked away without a word. Grateful for the interruption, the pair dug into their food, scarfing it down despite its scalding temperature. Once it was all gone, they decided to move past the awkward silence, choosing instead neither to agree with or deny Sam`s last statement.

"Sam? Can I ask you something... personal?"

"Sure babe, anything."

"How did you afford this trip?" She asked, Sam gulped nervously. Mercedes raised an eyebrow when he didn't answer right away, but she waited patiently anyways.

"Well, I... had some help." he ran a hand through his golden locks and avoided his girlfriend's eyes.

"What kind of help?" She asked slowly and suspiciously. If he had to borrow a large sum of money just to come on this trip with her she would be pissed... he didn't have to do that, but she would also be super flattered that he'd be willing to risk his entire financial situation just to spend a month with her.

"Well... you know, taking extra shifts..." he avoided her gaze and scooped another helping of food into his mouth. Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

"As a pizza delivery boy... right?" She asked. When Sam didn't answer, Mercedes let out an exasperated breath. "Sam! I thought I told you that you didn't have to do that for me!" Sam swallowed his food.

"And I thought I told you that I need the money."

"You have your job at the pizza place!"

"It's not enough!"

"Of course it's enough! It's not like you have to pay a mortgage or anything!"

"I meant for this trip!"

"You didn't have to come!"

"But I wanted to!"

"But you didn't have to! I don't want you working as a stripper just to spend more time with me!"

"I did it because I'd miss you! And I don't see you complaining about that, just the job itself! You try getting me a better job that pays just as much and I'd be glad to consider it!"

"I have been looking!"

"And?" His one word question was met with silence. The entire plane seemed to be eavesdropping on their little argument as Sam waited for a response, food forgotten. Mercedes finally met his gaze after several moments of silence.

"Nothing." She grabbed his hand and he smiled, settling for silence. I win. He thought smugly, but he didn't dare say anything out loud, lest he insult her and the argument starts all over again. He smiled when she leaned her head on his shoulder and he tilted his head to rest on hers. They lay that way for the remainder of the flight, despite the ten year old boy kicking their seats from behind and complaining they were too in love and the married couple making out a few rows down across the aisle.

Their tiny fight all but forgotten, Samcedes landed in Paris France approximately eight hours later. It was about eleven pm in the foreign country, but only about five o'clock back home. The class of McKinley High students weren't the least bit tired, and some wanted to cause mischief.  
Azimio grabbed Jacob by the back of his collar and dragged him into what looked like a shop, probably to make the kid buy him stuff. Sam and Mercedes took in the scenery, the stars brightly lit in the midnight sky and the Eiffel Tower lit up like a Christmas tree. Most of the kids' breaths were taken away by the sight. They could hear the distant River Seine flowing through the city and see the cobblestone streets.

It was beautiful to say the least. Sam and Mercedes walked around, hand in hand, (as was their thing) and went sightseeing. They visited plenty of shops and stopped by the River and at midnight, the entire class met up at the Hôtel Qui Brille, otherwise known as the Hotel That Sparkles/Shines. Shannon Bieste walked up to the receptionist and began to speak French with a very anglophone accent.

"Excusez-moi, mais nous sommes ici sous un reservation: Bieste."(1)

The girl behind the desk nodded with a smile on her face. "D'accord," she looked at the computer screen, occasionally clicking and scrolling with her mouse. "Voilà! J'ai trouvé. Suiver-moi et je vais te montrer tes chambres et bienvenue à l'Hôtel Qui Brille!"(2) She waved her hands in the air as she walked briskly down the hallway. Some neanderthals like Azimio and a couple of the other jocks from the football or hockey teams immediately began checking her out and followed her like lovesick puppies.

Mercedes kept a special eye on her man to make sure he wasn't doing the same, but she had nothing to worry about apparently, as he was only rolling his eyes. She smiled.

He then leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "What did she say?" She looked at him quizzically.

"She said that we should follow her and she'll lead us to our rooms, and welcome to the hotel that shines. Shouldn't you know?" It was his turn to stare at her strangely.

"Uh, no. I don't speak French."

Her eyes widened. "What? Then what are you doing here? In France?" He shrugged in response.

"Spending time with my girlfriend." He smiled at her. She looked at him incredulously.

"You're not supposed to come on this trip unless you took at least one French course." She whispered back to him. He started.

"Really?"

"Yes! It's France! Everyone here speaks French and only some of them speak English! How are you going to get around without knowing any French?" She seemed less angry now, more worried.

"With my personal translater?" He asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled and shook her head.

"I only took one French course because Kurt was taking it, but then he changed to advanced French and I just kind of stuck with it." She shrugged.

"I guess I can't really blame you. Europe is a fantastic place." She smiled as they stepped into an elevator with the others, snuggling together to make room for their classmates. Mercedes sighed contentedly and leaned her head against his chest, feelings his heart beat through his shirt and vibrate against her ear. "Don't worry, I won't tell Coach Bieste."

"I had no doubt you wouldn't." The elevator "ping!"ed and everyone flooded out into the hallways, a clatter of noise and disturbances. Mercedes felt bad for the people on their floor. They were in for one heck of a night, or if they were unlucky, a heck of a month. Girls in one room, boys in the other. The boys' chaperon was a parent volunteer while the girls' was Shannon.

Mercedes and Sam reluctantly split ways, but kept happy with thoughts of reuniting for breakfast croissants together the next morning. Mercedes entered the room along with the other girls and then changed into her PJ's. No one was tired, so despite Coach Bieste's orders to sleep, the girls spent the entire night chattering away.

Mercedes lay in her bed by herself, wishing one of the Glee girls had been able to come with her. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to when Sam wasn't around, heck, even when he was around. It also would have been nice to have Kurt with her. It would have been just like the many sleepovers they'd had before and she wouldn't feel left out.

She tugged the blanket up higher to her chin and waited for sleep to overtake her. It was not happening. Her stomach rumbled. It was about dinner time back in Ohio, and she wanted food.

"Hey, does anyone want room service?" She suddenly called out to everyone in the room. There were a few awkward moments of silence as the girls all turned to face her when she interrupted their conversations. A blush began to creep up Mercedes' neck but before it could reach her cheeks, one of the girls called out an answer.

"Sure, I'm starving!" The girl smiled at her and Mercedes thought she looked familiar. She had blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail with a pink scrunchy and wore PJ bottoms with a pink tank top. She had blue eyes, a petite figure and button nose, as well as pale skin and perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Great idea Alex!" One of the girls next to her exclaimed. Alex! Now Mercedes recognized her, she had been on the Cheerios. She hadn't been one to talk much, that was probably why she didn't recognize her right away. Wait a minute...

"But it was my-" she was cut off by another member of the Cheerios. Were they all here? Mercedes did a head count. Yup, all there minus the glee girls.

"I'll call them right now." She whipped out her cell phone and began dialing with perfectly manicured nails. Um, hello? There was a perfectly good corded phone right there. The girl frowned. "There's no reception."

"Does your phone have international coverage?" Mercedes asked.

"Hm, I must not have international coverage." The girl tucked her phone in her bra and completely ignored Mercedes' presence. She was fuming.

Alex gave her an apologetic smile. "Does anyone in here have international coverage?"

Mercedes raised her phone in the air. "I do." No one else volunteered their phones, but the girl didn't seem keen on acknowledging her presence.

"Why don't we use that phone?" Another Cheerio pointed to the corded phone Mercedes had noticed earlier. The bitchy cheerleader smiled at her.

"Good job Nicola, I'll be sure to put a good word in to Sue for you next year." She winked and picked up the phone. Nicola was absolutely beaming. Mercedes was the exact opposite. "Hi! Yes, this is room ten C, and we would like to order eight ice cream sundaes please." Mercedes did a head count. There were nine of them, not counting Coach bieste who was currently in the boys' room making sure they behaved.

There was no way she'd let this little bitch stand in her way of room service ice cream in freaking Paris! She marched over to the girl and yanked the phone out of her dainty little claws. She protested with a, "Hey!" but Mercedes ignored her.

"Dix crème glacées s'il vous plaît." (3) She ordered in French. She nodded at the response and then hung up. She glared at the mean girl and stormed back over to her bed, plopping down with a satisfying boing! Alex looked impressed, meanwhile the bitch who had yet to earn a name in Mercedes' mind was flaring in anger.

Suddenly, the door flew open and everyone whipped around to face the person standing in the door way, expecting Coach Bieste. All of their jaws dropped.

"Did someone order room service that will get them all fat and ugly by the time they're twenty five?"

"Coach Sylvester?!" The girls chorused with mixed tones and levels of enthusiasm.

"That's right kiddies, I'm back! Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily could you? Of course you did, you're all idiots." The one and only Sue Sylvester plopped down on the couch in the room carrying the ten sundaes on a platter that she must have stolen from an unsuspecting employee to make her big entrance. "Well? Come and get your fatty foods you lazy oafs."

Oh boy, this is going to be a long month...

GLEE

Meanwhile, in the boys' room, Sam was tossing a football back and forth with another one of the football players while everyone else talked and shoved and watched TV or played Angry Birds on their phones.

Not long after they'd settled in, each to their own bed, Coach Bieste entered their room with her handy dandy clipboard. "Alright! Listen up! I want each and every one of you to be on your best behaviour, or you'll get us all kicked out of this hotel faster than you could say, 'Damn it!'. I mean it, I don't want you guys messing around with that football of yours-" she grabbed the ball mid-toss and tucked it under her arm for safe keeping, "and breaking any lamps or TVs or anything valuable. If you get us kicked out I will kick every one of your asses all the way back to Ohio, got it? Now... have fun! And don't stay up too late!" She gave them all a bright smile and moved to close the door when Jacob spoke up.

"Uh, Coach Bieste?" She stopped.

"Yeah?"

"What are the girls doing right now?" He began squirming as his imagination came up with things like girl pillow fights and sleepovers and he was probably having an orgasm of some sort right about now. Coach Bieste rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I'm not with them. Oh! And before I forget, if I catch any of you guys sneaking over there in the middle of the night to mingle with your girlfriends then I will make you sleep in the car we rented. Am I clear?"

A chorus of "Yes, Coach Bieste"s rang out. Satisfied, she closed the door and the room was silent. Until...

"Sylvester? What the hell?!"

**(1) Excuse me, but we're here under a reservation: Bieste.**

**(2) Alright. Aha! I found it! Follow me and I will lead you to your rooms, and welcome to the Hotel That Shines!**

**(3) Ten ice creams please.**


	6. Brittana1

**A.N. Hi all! Two hours left before this chapter is officially late! Phew! :D Here you go, some Brittana. If you can't tell by the length of my chapters, I'm more experienced at writing Klaine, so hopefully this story will change that. Other couples I'm planning on featuring are Sugory/Flanamotta, Artie/OC, Will/Emma, Quinn/Puck, Quinn/Jo, Tina/Mike, and I ****_think_**** that's it... so yeah. Enjoy :D**

**I own nothing (and will no state it however many times as there are chapters, no more times, I simply don't own it)**

Chapter 6 ~ Brittana

Santana stuck the key into the lock in the door rather harshly and turned it, shoving the door with her shoulder to make it open. With a grunt and then a creak, it slid away and the Latina yanked her key back, quickly stuffing it into her pocket. She turned on the porch to face Brittany and linked their pinkies as she led her inside. Once both safely under a roof and surrounded by walls, Santana used her foot to slam the door shut behind them.

"Abuelita! We're home!" She called to the tiny and rickety house, her voice echoing off the fading walls as paint peeled itself bit by bit in its wait to be fixed. There was no response as the two girls kicked off their shoes and made their way to the family room, and then turned left into the kitchen.

Santana's grandmother sat at the tiny round table sipping a mug of steaming hot tea. She didn't react to the entrance of her granddaughter and her girlfriend. She purposefully averted her gaze and instead chose to stare deeply into her tea, searching the tea leaves for some sort of sign.

Santana sighed. Her Abuelita still wasn't accepting of her being a lesbian, and it hurt. It hurt so much to have the person she looked up to most in the world abandon her because of her sexuality. No matter how much she tried though, she couldn't hold it against her, couldn't hate her. She respected her grandmother more than anything, which was why she put on a completely fake smile to hide the tears and harsh tongue lashing that threatened to come out in her instinctual defense mode.  
Brittany squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture and the two shared a sweet look before they separated physically, for Abuelita's benefit. Santana took the seat across from her grandmother and shrugged off her coat, hanging it on the back of her chair. Brittany hopped up onto the counter opposite them as there were no other available seats and Abuelita visibly winced. Santana tried to hide her frown.

"Abuelita... I'm home." She reached out and held her grandmother's hand across the wooden table. The older woman set her mug down and narrowed her eyes but didn't retract her hand - so far so good.

"This is not your home. In case you haven't noticed, your parents aren't here." She responded in a cold tone. Santana didn't bat an eyelash.

"They're never home." A beat. "I know you kicked me out, but considering I still have my key I thought I'd put it to good use. I want to talk to you."

"If you're pregnant this time I am taking your entire family out of my will." Abuelita threatens, gripping her mug with a deathly hold.

"I'm not pregnant and I'm not coming out again. I..." Santana looked to Brittany nervously, her brown eyes trying display a message to her counterpart. Brittany sent her an encouraging smile but didn't seem to grasp what the Latina was trying to tell her. Santana sighed. "Britt? Would you mind giving a moment?" Brittany stared at her for a few seconds, then briefly glanced at Abeulita and hopped off the counter, landing gracefully on her feet. She exited the room and Abuela blew out a breath of relief.

"You had no right to bring her here!" She whispered through bared teeth, squeezing her granddaughter's hand. Santana winced as the nails dug into her skin but didn't make a move to pull away. She had to do this, she had to at least try.

"She is my girlfriend and I love her. She is welcome wherever I am or else face the wrath of the third Lopez generation. I got my stubborness and determination from your side of the family, you know." She attempted to smile, but Abuelita's stone cold eyes never wavered. The former Cheerio cleared her throat and tried again. "I... managed to get us tickets to go to Spain. For a two weeks. I want you to come with me... please? This could be a great bonding trip for us and I want to show you that I'm no different than before I told you that I-"

"Enough!" Alma Lopez shouted, her harsh tone slicing through the air like a knife through butter. "Do you honestly think that I'll go to Spain with you, simply because you asked? I don't believe in what you are Santana, I don't believe in what you do with... her." She said that with disgust etched all over her face. Santana clenched her teeth to keep back her retort/insult. Her insides begged her to defend Brittany, the girl she loved, but she needed her Abuela to come on this vacation with her, otherwise all this... would be for nothing.

"Abuelita-"

"You have no right to call me that!" She interrupted, ripping her hand from the younger girl's. "I disowned you! I shouldn't be seeing your face in my kitchen, in my house, in my neighborhood! You should have left that day Garbage Face, and never come back."

Santana physically recoiled and sat back in her chair, heart shattering with every mean word being thrown at her. Why couldn't her grandmother just be accepting of her? The New Directions were accepting, her parents tolerated it, why must the most influential person (besides Brittany) in her life have to be homophobic? Just the thought of that word sent the teenager soon-to-be adult reeling. Why, Abuelita? Why?

"You don't get to call me that anymore!" Anger seeped through her, flooding her veins and filling her head with horrible insults and witty retorts that could make kids cry. She slammed her palms on the table and pushed herself up to stand, shoving the chair behind her. The table rattled, Alma's tea sloshing against the side of the ceramic cup. "You said it yourself, I'm no longer your granddaughter. I look up to you, you are my idol. I don't know why. I've tried to hate you, I've tried so hard! But once you start something, it's hard to stop, hard to let go of something you've been clinging to your whole life. I strive for your approval, for your belief in me. I don't know why I'm here, begging you to come with me to a country where we can bond and convince you to be proud of me and see that I'm no different than before. I want you to see me for who I am, not who I love. And I love Brittany! I do! I love her the way you loved Abuelo. Please Abuelita! I am begging you to come on this trip with me, to see that I'm not some hoochie-mama bi-sexual bitch anymore. I've changed! I've become someone you can finally be proud of, but you can't see it because of some big neon sign that says 'LESBIAN' blocking your view, and I want you to look past it, around it, anything! Please see that I miss you and I want your love more than anything! Please! It'll be... just the two of us." She whispered the last part, crossing her fingers in her mind. It was the only way...

Alma simply stared at her, face blank. She took another sip of her tea, eyes closed as if deep in thought. When the mug returned to the table, the old woman looked up into her granddaughter's fiery eyes that reminded her so much of herself. Several moments passed, the two simply staring at each other in a showdown that seemed like it might never end. It was deathly silent in the bungalow, the tension rising with each passing second.

Abuelita finished off her tea. "This trip... it will be just you and me?" She asked, avoiding Santana's unflinching gaze. The former cheerleader's features softened from the angry mask she had put up and she nodded.

"Yes." She felt horrible for lying to her grandmother and didn't know how she would react when they got to the airport only to discover that Brittany would be coming with them, but she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now, it was the only way to get her Abuela to accept her.

There was more tense silence as she waited in anticipation for Alma's answer that could control whether or not she would burst into tears. Alma stood, her chair scraping the tiles of the kitchen floor and walked over to the sink where she rinsed the mug, watching the tea leaves fall and swirl into the drain. She placed the cup on the dish rack and made her way into the adjoining family room, where Brittany sat silently, playing with her cell phone and probably texting someone from Glee.  
Alma tentatively sat down in the rocking chair farthest from Brittany and closed her eyes, rocking back and forth. Santana stood in the doorway, blatantly staring as she waited for a response. Abuelita started humming as she rocked, and Brittana shared a look of confusion.

After many more minutes of silence, Alma finally spoke. "I'll think about it.

GLEE!

"So... she's coming with us to Espain, right?"

"Spain, honey. You're getting Espagne and Spain mixed up."

"And you're avoiding the question."

Santana sighed. She couldn't hide anything from Brittany. The two girls were currently sitting in the mall cafeteria while munching on fries, gravy, and cheese (also known as poutine). The Latina popped a small fry into her mouth, chewed, then swallowed.

"I don't know."

"Oh." Brittany looked disappointed as she munched on another fry. Santana rushed to try and cheer her up.

"But it's not a no! That's a good thing, right? We still have a shot. She could still agree, we just have to wait."

"But our plane leaves in a week, what if she doesn't answer before then?"

"Then we'll ask her again before we leave and hopefully she'll give us a direct answer."

Brittany seemed to consider this, looking deep in thought (which was very hard to do). All of a sudden, she reached over and grabbed Santana's hand with both of hers. Santana quickly scanned the area for anyone watching, but didn't pull away.

"Tana, I don't think you should worry. She'll definitely say yes." She gave her girlfriend a heartwarming smile and the girl across from her couldn't help but return it. Brittany's optimism was unmatched by anyone she had ever known, and they complimented each other perfectly, balancing each other out like Heaven and Hell (hey, Kurt and Mercedes did call her Satan, and Brittany was all about unicorns, and rainbows, and dolphins).

"I wish I could believe you Britt, I with I could."

"But she will! I have complete faith in you."

"But I'm not the one making the decision."

"No, but you're the one doing the persuading." Another heart-warming smile. Damn it. Stupid fluttering of the heart...

"You're right Britt. She'll probably say yes." And you'll be heart broken if she doesn't, along with me. Well, at least we'll be heart broken together.

"That's the spirit." She retracted her hands and leaned back in her chair, taking another fry and putting it in her mouth. Then... Brittany had an idea. It was so crazy it just might work. The blonde stuffed two french fries up her nose in an attempt to imitate a walrus and went cross-eyes tried to look at them. Santana spit out her Seven-Up and burst out laughing as Brittany sneezed the food from her snoz.

"Here," The Latina said between giggles, "let me help you with that." She promptly took some napkins and began to dab at Brittany's mouth as she began coughing and sniffling from hot gravy going up her nose. Santana was still laughing when all the gravy and cheese was gone and Brittany smiled. Success!

Now all she had to do was remember to text Tina back.. she could do that. She had been texting the Asian while waiting for Santana and Alma to have their conversation and she had accidentally left the poor girl hanging in the midst of a panic attack. Whoops. Oh well, Santana was more important. Tina could ask someone else for help, like Kurtie! Kurtie was really good at giving advice, she should text him for help.

Brittany quickly sent Tina a text telling her to talk to Kurt, as he was much better at giving advice than she was, and then turned her full attention on the girl she loved once again.


End file.
